Kung Fu Panda Pie baking competition
by Master Siberian
Summary: Master Siberian and Tigress wants to challenge themselves for the best pie. Who is going to win? (Had this idea for only 18 hours)


It's a nice morning in the Valley of Peace; the villagers are doing their morning chores and eating breakfast, also, the Furious Five just got done eating a full feast of breakfast. They now went to their rooms to rest. Tigress was up for a visit in Master Siberian's room. She wanted to talk about her and Master Siberian entering a pie baking competition.

As Master Siberian closed the door, Tigress wanted to talk.

"So Master, I was thinking we can challenge ourselves to bake the best pie. Maybe Shifu can give us a medal, and…probably all that stuff." Tigress told him.

"Why would I enter a pie competition?" Master Siberian asked.

"Oh Master, your full of it, Master, it's just you and me." Tigress told him.

Master Siberian had a grin on his face.

"Please Master?" Tigress begged.

"Oh, okay. Fine." Master Siberian sighed.

"Oh thank you Master!" Tigress said happily.

Tigress gave him a hug for what Master Siberian said. She was happy like a dog.

"Okay Tigress, that's enough." Master Siberian said.

Tigress un-hugged him.

"Let's go ask Shifu and see what ingredients he has." Master Siberian said.

"Okay" Tigress replied.

The two went to find Shifu. Shifu was in the Jade Palace hall. Master Shifu had two scrolls with two pie ingredients on them. Master Shifu heard a door in the background and out came Master Siberian and Tigress running.

"So what can I do for you Tigress and Master Siberian?" Shifu asked.

"We would like some pie ingredients to enter in our bake-off." Tigress said.

"Well, well, well, you're just in time; I have two ingredients in my paws just for you. I heard you Tigress talking about it during breakfast. Here are the two ingredients." Master Shifu told Tigress.

Shifu put the two scrolls in Tigress's paw. Now she wanted to go back to Master Siberian's room and see what the ingredients call for.

"Let's go back to your room and see them." Tigress said.

"Okay" Master Siberian said.

Master Siberian and Tigress ran back to their room to see what there are.

"Have fun!" Shifu called out.

Back in Master Siberian's room, the two scrolls were laid on his bed.

"Let's open the scrolls and see what's inside. You get the first one, I get the second." Tigress said.

Tigress opened the scrolls and there were two pie ingredients.

Master Siberians ingredients read:

Strawberry pie:

I quart strawberries

1 cup white sugar

3 tables of corn starch

¾ cup water

½ cup whipped cream

Cook over fire for 10 minutes, put whipped cream, wait 1 hour till serving.

Directions:

Arrange half of strawberries in baked pastry shell. Combine sugar in a pan.

In a small pan, whisk together corn starch and water. Stir. Pour berries in shell when ready.

"Interesting," Tigress said. "Now time for my ingredient."

Tigress reads:

Apple crumble pie:

1 (9 in.) pie dish crust

5 cup sliced apples

½ cup sugar

¾ teaspoon ground cinnamon

Another 1/3 cup sugar

¾ cup all-purpose flower

6 table spoons butter

Cook over fire for 30 minutes, wait 1 hour till serving.

Directions:

Arrange apple slices in unbaked shell

Mix 1/3 cup sugar; cut in butter until crumbly

Bake until brown

"Yummy!" Master Siberian yelled.

"Maybe we can go down to Mr. Ping's restaurant and prep and cook them." Tigress said.

"So let's go to market place too." Master Siberian added.

"Okay, let's go!" Tigress shouted.

"Oh wait, let's get a cart too." Master Siberian added.

The two grabbed a cart and went down to the market to get ingredients.

At the market place, Tigress discussed the list of ingredients.

"Okay, first thing we need is flour" Tigress said.

"Flower is right there." Master Siberian said.

"Oh, I'd never got that far." Tigress said. "Well, let's ask the duck for how much the flower is."

"OK" Master Siberian said.

Master Siberian went to the duckling and asked: "How much is your bag of flour?"

"Five Yuan" the ducking told him.

"Ok, one bag please." Master Siberian said.

"Five Yuan" the duckling asked.

Master Siberian got out five Yuan and gave it to the duckling and then loaded it into the cart.

"Ok, now we need one quart strawberries." Tigress said.

"Over there" Master Siberian pointed.

"Ok, I'll handle this" Tigress said to him.

Tigress went over to a pig that was guarding the stand.

"One quart strawberries please" Tigress said to the pig.

"Sure, one Yuan" The pig said to her.

"Ok" Tigress said.

Tigress pulled one Yuan out of her pocket. She gave the pig the Yuan coin and the pig gave Tigress the strawberries. Master Siberian came with the cart. Tigress loaded the car with the strawberries.

"Next, we need a bag of sugar." Tigress said.

"Behind us" Master Siberian pointed.

"OK" Tigress said to him.

Master Siberian walked over to another pig.

"Uh…can I have one bag of sugar please?" Master Siberian said nervous.

There was a mean looking male pig, but it turns out that he's nice.

"Sure, four Yuan." The pig said.

"OK" Master Siberian said.

Master Siberian gave the pig four Yuan. And the pig lifted and gave Master Siberian the sugar. Tigress came with the cart and smiling. Master Siberian loaded the sugar in the cart.

"Okay, now we need cornstarch." Tigress said.

"Right there" Master Siberian said to her.

"OK, I'll handle this this time." Tigress said.

Tigress went up to a duck and asked for a can of cornstarch, he was also selling the next ingredient which is cinnamon.

"Can we have some cornstarch and a can of cinnamon please" Tigress asked the duckling.

"Sure, ten Yuan." The ducking said.

"OK" Tigress said.

Tigress pulled out ten Yuan and gave it to the duckling; the duckling gave one can of cornstarch and one can cinnamon. Master Siberian brought the cart and Tigress loaded them into the cart.

"Okay, what next?" Master Siberian asked.

"Now we need a small bag of sliced apples." Tigress said.

" OK, there over here" Master Siberian said to her.

"Alright, I'll do this again." Tigress said.

"OK" Master Siberian said.

Tigress went over to a goat for sliced apples.

"A small bag of apples please." Tigress said.

"Sure, five Yuan." the goat says.

"OK" Tigress said.

Tigress pulled ten Yuan out of her pocket and handed to her. Tigress got the small bag of apples and put it in the cart.

"One more thing?" Master Siberian asked.

"Yes, two buckets of water." Tigress said.

"By the creek." Master Siberian said.

"OK" Tigress said.

They walked to the creek, grabbed two buckets, filled it up, and put it in the cart. They are now ready to make pie at Mr. Pings shop.

"Okay Master, were now ready to go make the pie!" Tigress shouted.

"Don't you mean _our _pies?" Master Siberian asked Tigress.

"Oh yeah, right" Tigress chuckled.

"Let's go" Master Siberian said.

"Ok" Tigress said.

Master Siberian grabbed the cart and they went to Mr. Pings noodle shop. When they got there, Mr. Ping was sweeping his shop. Mr. Ping saw them.

"Well hello Tigress, Master Siberian, how are you doing?" Mr. Ping asked.

"Were good, we have this cast and we are wondering if we can bake our pie in your shop." Tigress asked Mr. Ping.

"Why sure. Go ahead." Mr. Ping said.

"Thanks!" Master Siberian said.

They both went in the kitchen and with the cart too. It was now time to prep the pie.

"So Master, we need a pan to put the pie crust on, we don't have pie plates…because…they weren't…invented yet, and I was thinking we can do it that way. So, what do you think?" Tigress asked.

"Very interesting, well, let's start prepping." Master Siberian said.

"OK" Tigress said.

They both got pots and pans and started prepping their pies. They did everything from squashing strawberries to making the pie crust with flower and water. It took them over thirty minutes to prep their pies.

When they were done, they were ready to bake it.

"OK Master, let's put our pies over the fire and let it cook. Yours is ten, mine is thirty." Tigress told him.

Master Siberian put the pies over the fire and went out to chat with Mr. Ping. They went out to sit on the chairs in his shop.

"Okay Ping, we have our pies cooking on the fire." Master Siberian said.

"But you took so long!" Ping shouted.

"Ping, prepping pies do take long." Tigress said.

"Well, let's sit here and chat until your pies are ready." Ping said.

"Okay" They both said.

They sat in the chairs and started chatting.

Twelve minutes later, Master Siberian remembered that his pies were ready.

"Oh Tigress, my pie is ready." Master Siberian told her.

"Well it sure does smell good!" Ping shouted.

Master Siberian went to take his pie off the fire and brought it out to the table.

"Wow Master, looks to be good!" Tigress said. "Now we just have to wait for my pie."

"Yes we do Tigress." Master Siberian told her.

They now resumed chatting, twenty minutes later… Tigress now knows her pie is ready.

"Alright Master, my pie is now ready." Tigress said.

"Alright, and it also smells good." Master Siberian added.

"Alright, I'll fetch it." Tigress said.

Tigress went to fetch her pie. Mr. Ping asked Master Siberian a question.

"So how is my son doing?" Ping asked.

"He's doing fine." Master Siberian answered.

Tigress came back with the pie.

"Well Tigress, we can go back home." Master Siberian said.

"Yes we can." Tigress said.

"Mr. Ping, it was so nice to have you today." Master Siberian said.

"And you too…" Mr. Ping said.

"Alright, let's go back home." Tigress said.

They both walked out of Ping's shop with the pie.

"See you again!" Ping shouted to them.

They walked to the stairs. But before they can walk, Tigress asked a question.

"Master, can we eat our pies at dinner?" Tigress asked.

"Yes we can." Master Siberian answered.

"OK" Tigress said.

They walked up the stairs to home

At dinner, Master Siberian brought out the pies with both of his paws. The rest of the furious five was at the table and so is Po and Shifu.

"Alright Master, everyone gets as slice. And of course you and me." Tigress said.

"Ok, I'll cut it." Master Siberian said.

Master Siberian went up to the counter, got a knife and plates and cut a slice of Tigress's pie and Master Siberian's pie for everyone.

"Ok, me and Tigress." Master Siberian said.

Master Siberian put both plates to the side for them. Master Siberian cut Vipers two slices for her.

"Ok Viper your up." Master Siberian said.

Viper got up and got hers. Now it's time to get Cranes.

"Okay, Crane your up." Master Siberian said.

Crane got up and got his now.

Master Siberian was getting everyone's slice of pie.

After everyone got their slice of pie, Master Siberian grabbed Tigress's and his pie and sat down. Everyone started eating.

"Oh my goodness, this is the best of your pies!" Po shouted.

"Very good." Shifu said.

"Delicious!" Monkey shouted.

"Amazing!" Crane said.

"Mouth-watering!" Mantis shouted.

"Nice!" Viper said.

"Well Master, it looks like all of them like our pies. We did a good job!" Tigress said.

"Yes we did, we wouldn't do this without your help!" Master Siberian told her.

"So, what do you think who is the winner in my Master and I competition?" Tigress asked all the five.

"You both did!" Crane, Mantis, Viper, Monkey, Po, Shifu shouted.

"Both of us!?" Tigress asked.

"Yes, both of your pies are awesome." Po said.

"…and you wouldn't win without your help." Shifu said.

"Congrats you two." Viper said.

Tigress suddenly grabbed Master Siberian's paw. She wants to hold his paw.

"Tigress, your holding my paw." Master Siberian told her.

"Yes Master, I am. Thanks for you, may I … hold your paw?" Tigress asked.

"Yes you may." Master Siberian answered.

Tigress and Master Siberian's was both holding paws.

The Furious Five had a good night. And this ends another story. Master Siberian worked together with Tigress. So, they must have both won the medal.

THE END


End file.
